The Chupacabra
by CheetahLover12345
Summary: A Chupacabra. A blood sucker. A fear monster. A murderer
1. The Chupacabra Scare

Martin got a report on his CreaturePod. "Whats that bro?" Chris asked his brother witch was a few yards away.

I was guarding the bros. "I got something from National Geographic." Martin reponded. "Chupacabra?" Martin said. He was very confused.

"That thing killed me once." i said. Tigress was sitting beside me. She was in tiger form. Then i turned to a cheetah. I was a King Cheetah. My fur was red. I chased Tigress around the forest near the bros.

60 yards away we heard Chris scream. Me and Tigress heard and came runing. Me and Tigress turned to wyverns (basicly a 2 leged dragon) and flew over the trees.

"There!" i said to Tigress and pointed with my toe-claw. We dived and landed in front of Chris. We where a yard in front of him.

I roared to the creature that was scaring Chris. My eyes widened. It was a Chupacabra. It was the one that had killed me.

"We meet again" i said to the Chupacabra. "Yes." it responded. I breathed fire on it. Then me and Tigress attacked it non stop.

We attacked it until it was dead. Then one ambushed me and bit my neck. I flung it into a tree. Blood came from my neck.

I breathed fear on it and it ran away.

I roared to Martin and flew up and made smoke to get him over here to comfort his brother.

Chris was still scared. He was shivering. Martin came charging over as he saw and heard Goldie's call and smoke.

"Chris!" he yelled as soon as he saw his brother shivering. He took Chris to the Tortuga and me and Tigress followed.

"Why couldn't you help, Goldie?" Tigress asked. "Hey you can't expect me to know the awnser to EVERYTHING!" i said.

Martin shushed us as we walked down a path. Me and Tigress looked at eachother. Tigress shruged as we both followed Martin, who was full of worry.

He was worried that his brother would never be able to get over the fright.

"Goldie, Tigress" Martin faced us and started. "What happened to Chris?" Martin asked.

"Well...," i started, then Tigress looked evily at me. "Tell the truth" she growled at me. "I was." i mummbled under my silent growl. "Oh" Tigress said "Well sorry i interjected." Tigress said.

"Its ok, and" i continued.

"What hapened was a chupacabra snuck up around Chris and we heard him scream. We came flying to protect him." I said.

"Then we realised,It was a Chupacabra, it was the one that killed me. But i got my revenge by kiling the chupacabra" i continued.

"So... so... scary" Chris said as he looked at us. He was terified. He stayed close to Martin.

Me and Tigress turned to our human forms. My creature power suit was red. Tigress's was purple.

When we got back to the tortuga Aviva saw Chris's expresion. "Whats wrong, Chris?" she asked him with worry.

"We was scared by a chupacabra" Martin said. "Wait, i just remembered something." i said.

"What is it Amanda?" Tigress asked me. "Well, when someone is frightened by a chupcacbra their eyes become paralized so all they see are humans that look just like chupacabras in their eyes. Its some type of sliva in their eyes. I don't know if it could be cleaned out"i said.

It was getting complicated. Even for a 10 year old like me, entering 5th grade. "What else?" Aviva asked. She needed more info.

"Umm..." i said. I did not know much more."Do you need DNA?" i asked. I tough i knew what she was thinking.

"Umm..., how did you know that?!" Aviva asked. "You always need DNA." i responded.

"Do you know where some is?" she asked. "Hmmmm lemme see" i said. I looked through my elemental crystal hanging down my neck.

Then i saw the DNA container. I teleported it into my hands. Then i gave it to Aviva. "Thanks!" Aviva said.

The imidietly started analizeing the DNA from the chupacabra.

"So..." Martin said to me and Tigress. "Who is the tast going? To join the Wild Kratts i mean." Martin asked.

"Pretty good." Tigress said. I nodded. "Good." Martin said. "We don't want to go too hard on the newbies." He said.  
"Espacally 5th graders." he continued.

"Got it!" Aviva yelled. She got everyone's attention. Everyone ran over to crowd Aviva. Chris was layin on a bed. He had falled asleep.

"Look" Aviva said as she gave me the pad showing the DNA. "Wow interesting." i said. "Its, almost like... The GROX!" i yeled.

Everyone gasped. I looked at it twice and i frowned. "It is the Grox's DNA" i said sadly. "But it has a few diffrent veins." i said. "Its..." i said. I though for a moment. "It is a muntation!" i said.

"I know a cure for this. But is very difficult to get to" i said. "Usally if you have no elements 1 out of 10 survive. But i can give you guys elements." i said.

"Awesome!" Martin yelled. Then i gave the all elements and shapeshifting powers. They changed to wyverns. "Wyvern is the only way we can get to the cure" i said as me and Tigress became Wyverns too. Tigress was a purple wyvern. I was a golden one.

We all spread out wings. "Wait!" i yelled just before we took off flying. "Someone needs to stay protect Chris while the rest of us are gone." i said. "I'l stay behind" said Jimmy Z. "Ok." i said. "Ready?" i said to the others.

They nodded and we took off into the air. We flew into a world where the sky was always grey and the trees where dead.

We landed on rocks nearby eachother. I looked around. I saw and heard no one.


	2. Elemental Crystal Search

I soared over some forests with the other wyverns. We where still getting the cure to save Chris's life.

I dived into some water below and grabed a glowing blue crystal with my foot. I swam to the surface and lept out of the water into flight.

Then we had to go to the death forest. When we got there there where Crepers, Zombies, Golems, Venom Bats, and much more deadly plants and animals.

We realy had to be careful. Even the trees where deadly. When touched they relise sleeping gas. I dived into a tree's hole and disabled the sleeping gas. I slipped through the vines and got the glowing black necklace.

I put it on my neck with the water one. We found it in the forest. Next we will find the green gem.

We had to go to the jungle to get it. I dived into the dense jungle and got a green gem. I put it on my necklace just like i did the others.

Next we had to find the Gold gem.

We flew to the center of the galaxy and i dived into the core. I came flying out with the golden necklace on my neck.

Nexy we had to find the purple gem.

We went to the center of Earth.

I dived into the core and flapped out with a purple necklace on my neck.

Next we needed the silver gem. It was the last needed.

We when to the grove where everything glowed. I flew forwards and the others waitted till i came back. I grabbed the siver gem and put it on my neck.

Then the ground started rumbling. I flew to the others.

I used my powers and made a copy of my golden gem.

I gave Tigress the purple gem necklace. I gave Martin the Water Necklace. I gave Aviva the golden gem necklace copy. I made mine all elemented. The black one i was gonna wear. I wore the golden and dark crystals. "Hey. Where's my crystal?!" Koki asked.

Then a pretty red crystal apeared. I broke it and made a rare necklace out of it. "Only the rares can do that" i said and gave Koki the red crystal.

I held the green and silver crystal necklaces in my talons. We started flying to the Tortuga. When we got there i gave the green crystal necklace to Martin and said "I'm gona let you put your brothers necklace on him".

Then i gave JimmyZ his silver crystal. 


	3. The Death Flight

Note: This idea is from El Zorro. Thank you! He posted the review on ch2.  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Martin put the green crystal around Chris's neck. Then all the necklaces started to glow. Chris was turning into a dragon. "What the..." i said. I was very confused.

I turned to a NightFurry. He stood up and opened his eyes. They where glowing red. Everyone gasped.

"I though this would make him heal, not make him a monster!" Martin exclamed at me. "Darn it..." i said. "What now?!" Martin looked at me with annoyed eyes.

"Ummm" i said. "Talk!" Martin yelled at me.

"We don't use the dark crystal..." i responded shyly. I covered my body with my wings.

Then the team turned to nightfurrys. Chris attacked me. He clawed my head.

"Run!" i yelled loudly. We all ran away. I started flying. Chris dived right at me. I knew it was to late to dodge.

Next thing i knew, i was pinned to the ground by a NightFurry , snarling at me. Chris was the nightfurry pinning me.

I claws his face with my huge claws. I bit his leg with my sharp teeth. He yeled in pain. I made my chance to escape but Martin lept of me.

.  
I threw him to a tree. I flew away while Chris and Martin where still stuned.

I flew into a hole in a tree. Chris flew in the other dicerection. Tigress flew up beside the tree and i flew out.

"Want to follow him?" Tigress asked me.

"Yea but we have to be quiet." i reponded. We flew silently in the trees so out wings would blend in with the nature sounds.

I flew to the highest rock in the valley and called for the rest of the team. They came flying.

"The only way to get rid of evil is to break the source of al evil crystals." I said as the other surounded the rock i was on.

"How? Where is it? Lemme guess. Its gonna make Chris more evil." Martin said. He was mad at me.

"Hey! I know more about elemental crystals that YOU do!" i yelled back.

"Where is it, NightHeart?" Koki asked.

"Its hard to get too" i said.

"Follow me. Oh be very very quiet. Whisper or don't talk at all." i said. Everyone nodded. I spread my bird withs and flew.

"We are in evil teratory" i whispered to the others. "Yea" Tigress said.

The something struck my back. "Ow!" i said.

I looked on my back and a kife had falled into my back. The evil had noticed us.

Thanks El Zorro!

The most epic stories leave you hanging on wanting to know whats in the next chapter! Hope you guys really like my story so far! -CheetahPelt


End file.
